broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation Guide
The World First of all, you will have to read about the world you are stepping into. You may wish to make your character an inhabitant of the continent, but most likely you will be arriving from somewhere else. Use the lore to your advantage. The Races Our races are slightly different than the usual perception of them and they can sometimes vary wildly in specific worlds. Read the base racial lore to understand the personalities and abilities of each race. Remember to read the world-specific race lore to be aware of any major changes to that race. Please note, your characters do not have to follow the pages to the letter. Major deviations, especially those not suitable with the appropriate world lore, will not be allowed. Appearance Once you have decided on a race you'd like to play, you must decide how they will look. Download a skin from a website and tweak it to your own style. You can make your appearance as unique as possible, as long as it stays within the boundaries of the lore. Scars, tattoos and other changes are recommended. History And Backstory Your character will have come from somewhere and, often, you will be asked about your backstory, usually in small doses. Here are some basic questions to help you start to flesh out your character: * What is your name? Most races will have a certain naming scheme, often depending on the setting. * How old are you? * Do you have a family? * Where did you come from? Are you a native or a new arrival? If you wish to borrow the backstory of another character, or a clan, make sure you change it slightly to suit your own needs. If you know the original author of the lore, you may ask them if you can simply use it as is. Personality Is your character adventurous or cowardly? Do they pull their own weight, or delegate it to others? Are they shy, boisterous, loud or quiet? All of these will have an effect on how you role-play, but also how others will see you. If you roll a loud-mouthed, lazy worker, do not complain when the townsfolk come knocking at your door. Abilities All characters will have a certain skill; using a sword, building, metalwork, brewing or anything else is possible. However, trying to make your character good at everything is not seen as good role-playing and will often exhaust you to the point where you simply don't want to play anymore. You may wish to be a profession stated in your backstory, or you may wish to start re-training as something else. Talk to the other players and characters in order to help you achieve your goals. Aspirations Although not entirely necessary, having a 'goal' or target for your character, especially at the beginning of their creation, will help you ease into your character. Does your character wish to rise through the ranks of the local order of knights? Do they wish to create the greatest Fortress to grace the world? Do they wish to cover the world in forest or simply to settle down with a family? Having your character change their life mission as they mature is completely normal. Be Natural! Don't be afraid of deviating your backstory or history to better fit the world, or changing your character depending on their experiences. Had a particularly nasty encounter with a spider recently? You may wish to make your character an arachnophobe. Survived a fall into lava? You are welcome to change your skin to give yourself burns. We highly encourage this type of role-play, as it gives a much higher amount of realism to the characters. Category:Server Mechanics